Many devices and systems may include or control multiple cameras to capture frames of a scene. Some imaging applications may use more than one camera. Such applications may be for, e.g., stereoscopic vision, depth mapping, virtual reality or augmented reality, security surveillance, or other applications that utilize corresponding frames from different cameras. For example, three-dimensional (3D) imaging applications may use two or more cameras of a multiple camera system to capture corresponding image frames. The corresponding image frames may be used to produce a 3D image (such as a side by side composite image including a first image to be viewed by a user's left eye and a second image to be viewed by a user's right eye).